Speeding
by Snavej
Summary: Yasuhara does not like speed camera duty. [Oneshot]


_33._

 _32._

 _32._

Yasuhara sighed.

 _31._

 _32._

 _29._

He sighed again, picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Eugh. Cold."

He replaced the cup to its holder.

 _30._

 _32._

 _33._

 _32._

 _31._

Yasuhara could see the drivers in the distance. He could see the point at which they spotted his police car and slowed down so that his speed gun would not catch them. He knew as well as they did that they would all continue above the speed limit as soon as he was out of sight.

 _28._

 _31._

 _31._

He should not have even been doing speed checks. Had it not been for Takigawa screwing up their paperwork on the last case, then he would be out _actually fighting crime_ rather than pretending to do good.

Takigawa had only gotten out of their punishment because his wife was sick. Supposedly. It must be a complete coincidence that their wedding anniversary was in a few days time and that Yasuhara had seen the dinner reservation email for Ayako's favourite restaurant for that evening on his partner's computer.

 _29._

 _28._

 _30._

A complete coincidence.

 _33._

 _32._

 _32._

Yasuhara sighed, yet again. He almost _wanted_ someone to speed, just so he had something to do. He watched as a few more of the cars in the distance slowed to the speed limit.

Why was the speed limit 30 here anyway?

Yasuhara could not fathom a reason why. There were no houses, no school crossings, no pavements, no blind corners. Anywhere else in the country, this road would have been a 50, or maybe the national speed limit.

Probably a historic thing no one changed.

 _30._

 _30._

 _31._

 _31._

 _22._

Yasuhara did a doubletake. He stared at the readout, then up at the road. Sure enough, a small old navy blue Volkswagen Golf was coming to a stop not far from where he was parked. He could just about make out the driver. Desperately pulling to the side of the road, the young man bounced in his seat to try and get the car to keep on going.

A horn blared, but Yasuhara ignored it. He jumped out of the police car, locked it and hurried over to the Golf. The young man inside hit the steering wheel. Yasuhara read the word 'fuck' on his lips.

Slowing to a walk, Yasuhara walked around the vehicle to the driver's side window and tapped it. The driver looked up in alarm. He wound down the window and forced a smile.

"What's the problem, officer?"

"You seem to have stopped for no reason," Yasuhara pointed out.

"Is that illegal, officer?"

No, Yasuhara thought, but how cute the driver was might be. He shook his head and coughed. Inappropriate.

"Not exactly, but you are blocking the traffic a bit. Is there a reason for your stopping?"

"I, uh, ran out of a fuel." The driver blushed before hurrying on, "And I've got to get to the hospital in the next town as soon as possible."

Yasuhara frowned.

"Why?" he asked, concerned.

"My brother's wife is having their first kid and my brother is useless at people and she went into labour and he wants me there and I'm a doctor so it does kind of make sense, even if maternity isn't my speciality I did do a term in the maternity ward and—"

"Okay. I get the idea. And I presume that's why you forgot to fill up?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Right. Take the handbrake off and steer. I'll push from the back and I want you to park up next to where my car is, alright?"

The driver nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yasuhara walked around to the back of the car and began to push the one tonne vehicle along the road. The driver parked it up in front of the police car and reapplied the handbrake. The traffic could now flow freely.

Yasuhara tapped on the window again to get the driver's attention.

"Hop out."

"But—"

"You need to get to the hospital, right?" Yasuhara asked.

"Well yeah."

"So hop out, I'll get you a lift."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Yasuhara knew that if he followed procedure, he should call the driver a taxi, or a breakdown vehicle. But screw procedure. It would take too long. This man needed to be with his family.

The two men climbed into the police car and Yasuhara punched in the address of the hospital to the GPS.

"So what's your name?" Yasuhara asked.

"Gene, Gene Davis."

"Nice to meet you, Gene," Yasuhara said as he pulled out into the stream of traffic. A buzzing from the passenger seat caught his attention. "Is that your phone?"

"Yeah, sorry, do you mind if I take it? It's Noll."

"Go for it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yasuhara saw Gene answer the call.

"Sorry, I'll be there in—" Gene checked the GPS. "—twenty minutes if there is no traffic but traffic is heavy because it's rush hour and I broke down—" There was a unintelligible voice from the other side. "—no! I'm fine, really! I just ran out of fuel and this police officer is helping me and—" Gene huffed. "No! I am not in trouble! Eugh. Bye Noll."

"Everything okay?"

"He thinks I crashed."

Yasuhara laughed. He glanced ahead and his heart sunk at the queues of cars.

"Hmm, Gene, what is your opinion on rules?"

"Uh… Are you asking as a police officer or as a normal human being…?"

"A normal human being," Yasuhara replied.

"Then I think most of the time they make sense but sometimes they don't and we should use our judgement."

"I'm glad, I agree." Yasuhara reached forwards and flicked a switch. The sirens started. Lights swirled and the effect was immediate.

Cars ahead pulled to one side.

Gene's eyes widened as Yasuhara weaved in and out of the traffic. He grinned as they passed through the heaviest parts and sped onto the dual carriage way.

"Oh wow. I knew police officers abused the sirens!" Gene exclaimed.

"Abused?" Yasuhara replied in mock offense. "I am aiding a citizen!"

Gene laughed.

Yasuhara brought the police car right up outside the hospital doors and Gene jumped out.

"However can I thank you?" he asked, breathless.

"By going and being with your family," Yasuhara replied. "And remembering to fill up next time."

"Will do, Officer," Gene said.

He ran into the hospital and followed the signs for the maternity ward. He found his twin pacing outside a room.

"Noll, how's it going?"

"They kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Apparently, I was 'stressing the mother out' by providing her with knowledge."

Gene laughed and pulled his brother in for a quick hug. Noll did not reciprocate, but did not push him away.

"Facts and figures should be reassuring at a time like this," Noll continued tersely.

"They should, but people don't always agree with sense," Gene said. "Though if they kicked you out, I can't go in either."

"I'd rather you were dealing with this than those imbeciles."

"Noll," Gene warned.

"One of those nurses recommended homeopathy."

Gene sighed. He led Noll to some chairs and they took a seat.

"Mai knows better than that," Gene said. "Trust her."

"I do."

"Good."

Some time later, they were allowed in. A daughter had been born. Gene stayed long enough to ensure everything was in order, checking the medical charts and flirting a little with the nurse on the ward to ensure his new niece would receive the best care.

Only when he reached the car park did he realise his car not exactly within walking distance. Frowning, he headed towards the bus stop. Perhaps Noll would give him a lift? But knowing his brother, he would probably stay with Mai overnight.

Gene groaned.

He passed a few parked cars on his way to the bus stop and he scowled at them. Damn these people with their fuel filled cars and parking spots.

And damn that car that looked just like his.

The universe hated him.

Okay, maybe it did not, as he now had the cutest niece in existence but—

That car looked _a lot_ like his. It even had the same number plate.

"Wait. What."

Gene walked over to it. He fumbled for his keys. The car unlocked. It _was_ his car. He climbed inside and started the engine to find a full tank of fuel. He spotted a note under his windscreen wiper.

He wound down his window and reached for the note.

 _I had it towed and might have passed a petrol station on the way. I hope everything went well!_

Gene grinned.

* * *

"Oi! Yasuhara, come here!" Takigawa called, a week after the incident.

"It's my lunch break!" Yasuhara complained.

"Yeah, it's mine too, but I think you'll wanna see this."

Yasuhara rolled his eyes and walked over to Takigawa's desk.

"What?"

"Look."

Takigawa pointed at the screen.

"You shouldn't be on Facebook at work."

"Lunch break," Takigawa repeated. "But look."

Yasuhara read the post with a slight frown.

 _A few days ago a police officer helped me in my time of need with my car and left this note. If anyone can find him for me, I would be really greatful as I definitely owe him a drink!_

Below it was the note Yasuhara had left on Gene's car.

"That looks like your handwriting."

"That is my handwriting."

"Then you better get in contact with this guy."

"Why?"

"Because he's cute, gay and totally your type! And he wants to buy you a drink."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I facebook stalked him. And checked him up on the system. He's not got anything on his record so—"

"You can't go stalking people before trying to set me up with them!"

"I can as long as I don't get caught! Besides, this way, next time the paperwork gets screwed up you'll have someone to be your excuse not to do speed camera duty."

Yasuhara scowled.

"Send me that link then."

* * *

 **Author's note: So my BF has joined me in California and so I have like no time to write because I have to be sociable. It's killing me. Really. Anyway, I squeezed this out for a bit of fun. Please review :)**


End file.
